Blinded by the Light
by Randalla
Summary: A blind singer joins the crew on their journey to find One Piece. Sexual, proud, and chock full of sarcasm and craziness, the crew experiences one hell of a ride! SanjixOC. Patience is a virtue, find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1: Far from Ordinary

Chapter One: Far from Ordinary

Just another ordinary day, I get up, get ready, and go to work. In a small town like mine, there's not much else to do.

I walk into the bar I work at that doubles as a dance club at night. During the day, I tend to the bar, giving people their grog, sake, rum, and other drinks to their liking. Just as I said earlier, an ordinary day.

Just as it became dark, the regulars started to pour in. The club music started to play, and everyone was on the dance floor. This is probably my favorite part of my job- listening to the music and hearing everyone enjoy themselves. Just as it gets into the flow of things, a group of people I've never met before came in. I gave them a look, and went on my way. A single man from the group came to the bar as the others went to sit at a table.

"What can I get ya?" I asked the newcomer.

"A bottle of grog." He seems familiar with the bar scene.

"Coming right up." I get a bottle of grog and passed it down the bar to the man. The music stops, and the owner of the bar, Jane, went up to the microphone.

"Alright everyone, time for the life of the party!" Whelp, that's me!

I go on stage, and I start my thing- singing. I began the set with a song that I love to sing. Who's that chick? 1

Feel the adrenaline

Moving under my skin

It's an addiction

such an eruption

Sound is my remedy

Feeding me energy

Music is all I need

I can tell the new guy at the bar was quite surprised by my performance. I mean, I guess I look like the shy type, but I'm nowhere near! I kept singing with a smile on my face and started to dance!

Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care.. care.. care

(Feel it in the air... yeah yeah)

She's been a crazy dicta

Disco diva and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hard for you to leave her

Who's that chick? who's that chick? (x3)

Back on the dancefloor

Bad enough to take me home

Base kicking so hard

Blazing through my beating heart

Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care.. care.. care

(Feel it in the air.. yeah)

She's been a crazy dicta

Disco diva.. and you wonder

Who's that chick? who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hard for you to leave her

Who's that chick? who's that chick?

I'll try to sex you over-night it has me love-struck

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

Oh oh uh oh

I'll try to sex you over-night it has me love-struck

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum.. beating like a disco drum..

Beating like a disco drum..

She's been a crazy dicta

Disco diva.. and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hard for you to leave her

Who's that chick? who's that chick? (x3)

Right as the song ended, I began the next one. Rabiosa!2

Rabiosa

If you don't get enough I'll make it double

I got my boy now in big, big trouble

You know I want you

Atracao ahi

Ratata

You've got too much of that sex appeal

Don't play around because I'm for real

You see that road isn't meant for me

You know I want you amarrao aqui

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca (x2)

Rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Rabiosa,

if you don't get enough I'll make it double

I'm tryin to have fun and

I love you but you want me

Atracao (ratata)

You got a lot of sex appeal

Now baby I'm for real

You see that road isn't meant for me

You know I want you amarrao aqui

Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca (x2)

Rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca (x2)

I look out into the dancing crowd with a smile on my face. I can feel people staring at me, and I can tell I impressed the new group. One of them was bouncing up and down, shouting something to the others. I began the final song, More!

Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-

listen to the people screaming out more, and more

Cause I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,

Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,

So captivating when I get it on the floor.

Know y'all bin patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,

I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,

The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.

That's when under pressure with seconds left I show up.

[CHORUS x2]

If you really want more, scream it out louder,

if you on the floor, bring out the fire,

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

Get 'bout both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite

put em in the air, if you more (and) more,

Cos I can't wait to feel it.

I go hard, can't stop,

But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,

Never quittin' don't believe in that.

Know y'all bin patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,

I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,

The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.

That's when under pressure with seconds left I show up.

[CHORUS x2]

If you really want more, scream it out louder,

if you on the floor, bring out the fire,

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.

Ooooooooo...

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..

Ooooooooo...

[CHORUS x2]

If you really want more, scream it out louder,

if you on the floor, bring out the fire,

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.

Ooooooooo...

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..

Ooooooooo...

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.

I finish my set, and get off the stage to let the DJ take over. I head back over to the bar, and was bombarded by people.

"WOW! YOU WERE AMAZING, JOIN MY CREW!" Well, that was very unexpected.

"Uh, what?" I replied.

"OW!" The redheaded girl from the group punched down on the man's head.

"Sorry about that, my captain, Luffy, is a dunce. Hi, my name is Nami."

"Hi…?"

"Mellorine!" Some guy started to swoon at me. This is weird. "My name is Sanji, but you may call me Prince. What is such a beautiful woman doing working at a place like this in Roguetown?"

"I like working here, thank you very much. Don't insult my workplace."

"I'm sorry, Mellorine!"

"Stupid love cook." The man sitting at the bar said.

"You wanna fight, marimo head?" The said "love cook" yelled back.

"So what's your name?" Nami asked me.

"The name's Randi, and may I ask as to why you asked me to join your crew?"

"Because you're voice is amazing! Become our musician!" Luffy shouted ecstatically.

"I can only sing. Besides, you don't even know if I can fight. This wasn't thought out, was it?"

"NOPE!" Damn, does this Luffy kid like to yell.

"Not at all." Another man in the group replied.

"Umm, my shift ended so I'm leaving. Bye." I head straight for the door like a man on drugs.

"Hey, my captain wants you on our crew. Just think about it." Marimo head said as he grabbed my arm.

"Sure, sure." I took his hand off me, and walked away.

I leave the bar finally, and ran back to my house as fast as humanly possible.

Today was certainly different, and I could tell things were about to change.

The lyrics in the story are not mine! The first set of lyrics is by Rihanna and David Ghetta, the second set is Shakira featuring Pitbull, and the last song is by Usher. I'm sure you are all smart enough to know that these songs aren't mine, but for those who aren't, the songs aren't by me!

Also, just so you are informed, I originally put the story as ZoroxOC/SanjixOC/LuffyxOC because I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go yet. There ya have it! 'Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, YOU'RE BLIND!

Chapter Two: Wait, YOU'RE BLIND?

I wake up the next morning, and my mind is clouded with thoughts from last night.

'Last night sure was strange. I mean, who randomly asks someone to join their crew!'

I walk out the door, and suddenly walk into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I look up to see whom I bumped into, and it was that Luffy kid! "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you join my crew!"

"Hmph, you want me to join your crew? Alright, you have to do something for me first then."

"What, what, what?"

"I need you to find my pet."

"Okay, what does it look like?"

"He's a big ol' gray dog. His name is Hayate. Will you find him for me?"

"SURE!" I guess he ran after my dog… well, my wolf. Hehe, serves him right when he followed me to my house! I walk to the bar, and stumbled upon the rest of the crew.

"Hey, everybody. I didn't really get your name's yesterday. Mind repeating them?" I asked the crew.

"I'm Nami, the navigator!" said the boobilicious red head.

"Mellorine, my name is Sanji, but you can call me Prince, and I'm the cook!" the lovecook.

"My name's Zoro." The guy from the bar yesterday replied.

"Last but not least, I'm Usopp, the captain of this crew! Ow, Nami, why'd you hit me?"

"You're not the captain! So, where is Luffy anyway?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah, he went to get my pet." Zoro gave me a weird look.

CRASH! "I guess he found Hayate." Luffy comes barreling in with an animal half his size, nearly as tall as his chest. The big dog looked around and finally saw me, and ran towards me. "Hey, Hayate. Have you been good?"

"WOOF!"

"Ahhh, that's great! Good ol' Luffy here decided to stalk me to my house so I gave him a little something. This is my wolf, Hayate. He goes everywhere with me. If you don't like it, I won't leave with you."

"Alright, I got him for you, now you're my nakama!" Luffy screams at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Let's go." We leave the bar with me in front. I can't help, but have a smile on my face. It's time for a new adventure!

"So Randi, tell us about yourself." We're all now on board, sailing our way towards Reverse Mountain and onto the Grand Line.

"Well, I'm 19 years old, I can communicate with animals, and I'm blind."

"WHOA, YOU'RE BLIND?" Luffy barges in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I've been blind for a while now. Ever since this man experimented on me, it's been this way. Fortunately, this blindness was the only side effect I experienced."

"Oh wow! How do you get around?" Nami questions me with an excited countenance.

"I make a small clicking sound with my tongue. The sound makes sound waves, and whenever the waves hit something, they come back. Essentially, this allows me to see where things are. I'm kind of like a bat in a way."

"That's so cooooooool! Show us!" Usopp yells ecstatically.

"Mkay." I start to walk around the Going Merry, while using my 'Bat Senses'. I make my way around the whole deck without hitting a single object.

"You're awesome, Randi!" Luffy exclaims.

"As to be expected from Mellorine!" Sanji starts to do his noodle dance, and I just shake my head.

"Yes, yes, I know. So, I should probably know what you guys are called since I am apart of the crew now. "

"Why don't you just look at the sails?" Zoro replies, graciously joining the conversation.

"I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I'm blind."

"…WHAT?"

"I just said this, do you not pay attention?"

"… I was sleeping."

"Ahh, that explains it. Speaking of sleeping, where will I be crashing?"

"We have the womens' quarters, but we don't have a bed for you yet. Do you mind crashing on the floor?" Nami says.

"Nah, not at all."

"Never mind that! We need to celebrate!" Luffy starts to jump around with a barrel in his hands. "To our new nakama, Randi!"

"KANPAI!" Everyone shouts and I smile. Yohoho, it's a pirate's life for me.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a bit short guys, I've been busy with job hunting, but I finally found one! I'll be updating as much as I can!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Virgins and Kisses

Chapter 3: Virgins and Kisses

We finally set sail on the ocean blue, finding our way to the Grand Line. It was how it always was. Zoro was either training or sleeping, Nami was looking at her maps, Luffy was sitting atop of the sheep's head, and Usopp is doing his own thing, inventing this and that. Sanji was nowhere to be found, he was probably in the kitchen.

"Milady, can I offer you a drink?" Well, speak of the devil, and he appears.

"Sure, Sanji, thanks." I offer him a smile, and returns one and walks away. It's so relaxing, just looking out at an ocean that I couldn't see. Hayate was lying down next to, taking his usual nap. I decided to stretch a bit, and walked around the deck. "Hmm, maybe I should give them a scare. Hehehehe." Next thing, I turned into a leopard and strut my stuff on deck.

"WOAH, there's a cat on deck!" Luffy, of course, yells out.

"What? How's that possible? We've been at sea for a day now!" Nami, confused as she should be, questioned.

"Such an elegant creature." Sanji says. Well, he's on my good side to say the least. Zoro just napped as usual, ignoring everything that was happening around him. I changed back into my human form. Unfortunately, since it's been a while since I've changed, I was naked.

"Whoops!" I cover myself us and steal Zoro's shirt. He didn't wake up at all. I put it on, and faced everyone else.

"How'd you do that?" Usopp exclaims. Hayate looks up, and just falls back to sleep.

"Remember when I said that I was experimented on? Well, this is the outcome. I'm a shape shifter. I can even change into people! Look!" I changed into Nami and then Luffy. "I can even use their special abilities." I stretched my face out like Luffy usually did, and they all gasped. I change back into my form, put Zoro's shirt on, and say, "It's pretty nifty when I'm in a pinch."

"That's amazing, Randi-chan, you're awesome!" Sanji starts to do his noodle dance, and I just laugh and reply with, "Yeah, I know." I give Sanji a kiss on the cheek, and go on with my day.

Shifting does have its downfalls. I slept until it was about nightfall. I woke up in time for dinner, and as usual, had to protect my food from Luffy. I growled at him, and kept him at bay. I was tense as all hell. I had the worst dream about my brother… That was a day that I hope I never remember. I go on deck, and look out to the ocean. I pull out a pack of cigarettes, and light one up. I slowly take a drag, and slowly exhale.

"I didn't know you smoke." Sanji says as he leaves the kitchen. Everyone must have finished. I didn't notice a thing.

"Well, you don't know much about me. I usually smoke when something is bothering me or I'm horny or both."

"Don't mind me, but are you a virgin?"

"Hell no! I love me some sex." I sighed with the thought of the last time I had sex. It wasn't that long ago, but long enough. "Are you a virgin? I don't think you are, but you never know. I mean, almost everyone on here is a virgin! Nami is because of her whole story/background, whatever you want to call it. That's understandable. Usopp is in love with this Kaya character, but she was sick with that butler, so I doubt anything happened. Zoro… I don't know about Zoro. I can't tell, which is surprising. I doubt Luffy even knows what a penis is, so that takes sex out of the equation." I say all this with a smile on my face and laugh.

"Well, for your information, I am educated in sex."

"Ahh, a fellow non-virgin! Welcome to the club!" Sanji laughs at my statement, and I laugh along. "Hmm, I wonder…"

"What's that, my dear?" I answer him with a kiss on the lips. He stands there, shocked then kisses back.

"You are a good kisser! I thought so." With that, I took my leave; Sanji just looks at me with a smile on his face, shaking his head as he walked back into the kitchen.

Zoro, asleep yet again on deck, and I thought crosses my mind. "Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." I use my ninja kitty skills to sneak my way towards him, and poke him in the stomach. He wakes up with a yelp, and sees me standing with a smile on my face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Queue chase scene. I ran away from him, laughing as I went.

"Help, the big bad wolf is out to get me!" Luffy runs right next to me, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm running away from Zoro, of course!"

"Cool, I want to play!" With that said, I came up with an ingenious plan!

"Alright then!" I pull him into a closet and tell him my plan. He snickers then runs off to do my bidding. I leave the closet and find Zoro again to make sure he keeps chasing me. We finally stop running in front of the Crow's Nest.

"I quit!" I yell, as I throw my hands up with a smirk on my face. Zoro stands there with that triumphant look upon his face, but not for long.

Next thing Zoro knew, he was soaking wet, and Luffy and I are on the ground, laughing out asses off.

"I am so devious!"

"Why you!" Zoro tackled me to the ground, and we started to wrestle. I, being the awesome person that I am, pinned him to the ground and straddled him.

"Ha! I win!"

"On, no you don't!" Zoro flips me over, and pins me down. "I win."

Sanji comes out of nowhere, and kicks Zoro off me.

"What are you doing to Randi-chan, Marimo head?"

"I wasn't doing anything, Love-cook!" They start to squabble and fight, and I just laugh on the side.

"Please, gentlemen, there is enough of me to go around. No fighting now." I step between them, and put my hands on their stomachs. "Holy shit, you guys are ripped!" I can just tell, from my statement, they had grins upon their faces. "Man, I wish I wasn't blind so I could see this… I have an idea." I go up to one person, with a swagger in my step, and put my hands on one of their faces. "If I feel your face and body, I can make a mental picture of what you look like." I feel his face, and upper chest, then down his arms, and to the hands. "This is Sanji, right? I can tell from your hands. They're smooth with a few scars, which I guess is from learning how to cook?"

"Yeah, you got it right." I go to Zoro now, and I do my thing.

"And Zoro, you're hands are calloused from sword fighting. Dude, you're muscles are huge!" He just laughs at me, and let's me be.

"Welp, it's my turn to take watch. Good night."

"Wait, how can you take watch? You can't see." Zoro asks me, seemingly confused.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear. I have the hearing of a hawk. Nothing goes by without my knowing."

"Ahh, night." Zoro and Sanji leave, and climb into the Crow's Nest. I 'look' out into the sea, and the thoughts from earlier begin to plague my mind.

"Edwin…" I begin to sing a song that always helped me calm down whenever I began to think of him.

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way.

I prayed to the gods let him stay.

The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments imagine you here.

All of my memories keep you near.

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life.

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're ok.

Reminds me again it's worth it all

So I can go on.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments imagine you here.

All of my memories keep you near.

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories I see your smile.

All the memories I hold dear.

Darling, you know I will love you

Until the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments imagine you here.

All of my memories keep you near.

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

"That was beautiful." Sanji appears with mugs in his hands.

"Thanks. It always makes me feel better whenever I sing that song."

"Whom were you singing for?"

"Oh, nobody. Thanks again." I give him a kiss, just because I felt like it, and why not, I grabbed his ass, too. I give him a wink, and he kisses me before he goes to bed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like it here. Especially with that cook around."


End file.
